Aviox Helmsley
Aviox Helmsley was a character played by Ara Ellesar on World 42. Aviox was created to participate in Salvyn's Myreque Clan. Once that clan fell, Aviox still followed Maria (Sasha Valdon) and Salvyn's characters. This character later became boring, as all he did was fight. He was fun at first, especially the love stories, but I do not like characters that just fight. Appearance Aviox has medium length blonde hair that reaches just far enough to cover his ears, when he wants to. Aviox’s piercing green eyes win almost any woman over. Aviox has a clean shaven face and slight scar under his right eye from a fight with a Vyre. Aviox is 6’4 and has a very athletic build. He is not too muscular, but he is not too skinny. He has an average Caucasian skin tone. He uses his charming elven looks to get out of sticky situations. Personality Aviox is a very religious man. He believes the gods are still at war with one another and will choose the best soldiers of Gielinor to help them in their conquest. Aviox hopes one day to be chosen for Saradomin’s army. Aviox fights to destroy any Zamorakian, Zarosian, and Bandosian races. He spits on the Edicts of Guthix and feels if Gielinor is destroyed, Saradomin will send him to the God Wars. Aviox has a very short fused temper. He will yell at anyone who questions his god and destroy all who question his methods of destroying the other races. Biography The Beginning Aviox Helmsley was born on a rainy morning in West Ardougne. His mother was a beautiful, young, blonde Elf; who went by the name of Arwynn Farsight. She was in love with a man named Xavier Helmsley. She and Xavier were not married when they had their son, Aviox. Aviox, being born a bastard, was persecuted from the early moments in his life. His elven mother, Arwynn, received the same persecution. Xavier tried to stop the people of Ardougne from persecuting them, but it was to no avail. Xavier packed up his things and headed out to Varrock with his illegitimate family. The Loss of a Mother On their journey, Xavier taught the toddler Aviox how to slay a wolf on White Wolf Mountain. Aviox thought this was the greatest thing in the world and carried his wooden sword everywhere he went. Xavier, growing closer to Aviox, taught Aviox the secrets to the Helmsley family. Arwynn, during the journey, thought it was good for Xavier to bond with their son and smiled the whole trip. Arwynn had a constant smile until the family got into Falador. Xavier thought the family needed to stop and pick up some more supplies for the trip. Upon entering the Rising Sun Inn to pick up a few bottles of whiskey, Xavier left his family outside the bar. Arwynn held Aviox close to her so he would not be kidnapped, or worse. While Xavier was in the bar purchasing the whiskey, a shady man came up to their carriage. Arwynn grew nervous for the man stared at her and Aviox hard. Arwynn held Aviox tight making Aviox whine in pain. Arwynn shushed him and watched the shady man carefully. The man was dressed in all black with a black cloth around his face, as to hide his identity. The man also wore a black cavalier and looked extremely pale in the moonlight. As Arwynn gave the man a sinister elven look, you knew the man’s face formed a smirk under his mask by the way the mask moved across the man’s face. As Arwynn was about to scream out to her husband, another man dressed almost exactly the same came up and grabbed her. Arwynn let out a deathly screech no human would be able to replicate. Aviox began to cry when his Several months later within the order, The Red Rebellion began. Asteli ordered the Knights to gather within Ardougne to protect it from the rebels. Once the battle began, Aviox ran off in the fight, killing off many rebels. He did this until he ran into Aranitus Aren. Aranitus, hating that Aviox was in love with his “adopted” daughter, took Aviox and teleported to Morytania. Aranitus then sold Aviox to Aznas Harvale, the new patriarch to the Harvale coven of Vampyres. mother screamed. The second shady man covered her mouth and threw Aviox to the side. The original shady man walked over to pick up the four year old Aviox when Aviox hit the man in the groin with his wooden sword. The man doubled over in pain, too hurt to grab at Aviox. The second shady man still had Arwynn in his arms and was struggling to keep Arwynn in his grasp. Aviox turned and ran to free his mother. Being only four, he was still screaming as he ran at the man. Aviox began beating the man with his wooden sword until he heard his father yelling. Aviox turned to see his father with the original shady man. Xavier had the first man, who did not have his mask or hat. The man was revealing his fangs. Yes, this man was a Vampyre; however, Aviox was too young to know what the man was. Xavier had the vampyre at dagger point. However, this was no ordinary dagger, this was a silvithril dagger. The dagger was causing a great deal of pain to the vyre being that the point was digging into his skin. The second vyre looked scared out of his wits. Xavier yelled for the man to let Arwynn go if he wanted his friend to live. Aviox was frozen in fear, watching the two stare each other down and his mother squirm in the other vyre’s arms. The second vyre replied with a sinister, “He is already dead. Killing him again will be doing him a favor.” The second vyre laughed while the vyre in Xavier’s grasp hissed. The second vyre leaped into the air with Arwynn and began flying at high speeds towards Morytania. Aviox let out a wail as the vyre flew off with his mother. He turned to look at his father and the other vyre to see a man who was supposed to be his father, but at this moment looked nothing like him. Angry and grief-stricken, Xavier’s face changed to a look of hatred as he slit the vyre’s throat and continued until he completely decapitated the vyre. Aviox froze. Not even a peep was heard out of Aviox, as his father stood breathing heavily over the headless body of the vyre. People walking out of the Rising Sun saw the headless body and Xavier holding the head of the human formed vyre. The people did not react well. They screamed and called for the guards. Xavier cursed and sheathed his dagger, picking up Aviox and headed towards Varrock. The Vampyre Hunter Once morning came and the two were in the woods heading for the glorious city of Varrock, Xavier told Aviox everything about the Helmsleys. He told Aviox the vast fortune of the Helmsleys and their past encounters with vyres. Aviox, being too young to comprehend most of it, realized his father was a Vampyre Hunter and he was destined to become one just like his father and the past Helmsleys. Ten years passed and Aviox was still in training to kill the vyre scum. Xavier was getting older and quite frail. Still, Xavier made sure to tell the stories to his son about the great Helmsley Vampyre Hunters. Aviox listened to the stories with great admiration. When Aviox turned the age of sixteen, his father gave him the Helmsley Blade. The Helmsley Blade is made from the purest of silvithril in all of Gielinor. In the core of the blade is an enchanted branch from the Blisterwood Tree found in Darkmeyer. This blade is highly dangerous to any vyre who comes across it. Aviox took the blade from his father and thanked him greatly. His father smiled and told Aviox to kill the bastard who stole his mother away from them and show no mercy to the damned vyres. He even told Aviox that that elven charm of his may give him some advantages against the vyres in the future. Aviox smiled and promised his father he would do as he was told and nothing less. Lose One, Gain Another On Aviox’s eighteenth birthday, Xavier Helmsley passed away; suffering from pneumonia. Aviox took the death of his father to heart. He buried his father and kept his sadness within himself. Messengers from Ardougne tried contacting Aviox to see what he was going to do with the Helmsley fortune. Aviox made all the messengers run away and he kept to himself for quite some time. Without anyone to talk to, Aviox grew lonely and packed up his things. Aviox moved to Canifis to go do what he has been training to do for his whole life. Upon entering Paterdomus, Aviox had an encounter with two people; a man and a woman. Aviox began to walk past them, but apparently he had the Vampyre Hunter look on him and was stopped. Aviox, not a very trusting man, kept his hand upon the Helmsley Blade for precaution. The people assured Aviox he was with friends. They declared to be Vampyre Hunters living in Paterdomus. Aviox believed them and grew acquainted with them. Aviox asked the two their names and they gladly gave them to him. The man’s name was Victor Geoffrey. He was an older man and reeked of vyre ash. The woman was younger, around Aviox’s age. Her name was Sara Geoffrey. Aviox soon found out that they were father and daughter and he was slightly relieved, for he was having a slight crush on Sara. The two seemed pretty relieved to have another Vyre Hunter on their side. They fought together for a good few years. When Aviox turned twenty the three of them went out into Canifis to kill some meaningless Vampyre Juvenates. Aviox and Sara had grown close and were considered a couple. Victor liked the idea of the two getting close, but he remembered that them being a couple could jeopardize their mission. However, Victor let their little relationship continue. On their trip, they encountered a few juvenates. They quickly and happily slaughtered the vamps with no second thoughts. Once killing the last juvenate, Aviox turned to look at Victor, but what he saw was not good at all. A seven foot tall Vyrewatch was standing right behind Victor. Aviox tried yelling out to him and even ran after the Vyrewatch, but he was not fast enough. Victor turned around just in time to see his attacker. With a single swipe of his wings, the Vyrewatch decapitated Victor. Victor’s lifeless body fell to the ground as his head rolled to the side. Aviox yelled out in anger as Sara let out a wail for her dead father. Aviox fought valiantly managed to decapitate the Vyrewatch himself. Never fighting anything so powerful, Aviox knew he needed more training. Aviox did not mourn for very long, knowing Sara needed someone strong to rely on in her time of need. Sara, liking Aviox as much as he liked her, told him to never leave her and he promised he wouldn’t. A Loss of Hope Four years past, Aviox and Sara were stronger than ever. After the loss of her father, Sara was more pumped to kill any vyre. Aviox, losing his mother at the age of four and Victor who was like a father to him for two years, was stronger now than he has ever been. Heading out into the swamps of Morytania, Aviox grew nervous. Aviox did not want to lose Sara to a vyre so he was extra cautious. Aviox told Sara he wanted to go back to Varrock and live out their lives the way someone should live out their life. Sara’s response, “We are warriors of Saradomin. We both lost family to these disgusting vyres. We have been trained to not live our lives normally.” Aviox sighed at her response and continued with her. A few hours later they found a group of vyres sitting around feeding. Aviox and Sara were both disgusted. At the right moment, the two leaped out from the bushes and slaughtered the vyres. However, they forgot one and it began to run away. It didn’t have enough strength to turn to mist so it ran. Sara was not about to let the vyre go and continued running after it. Aviox yelled for her to stop and let it go, but she was not about to do that. Aviox ran after her, but when he caught up with her, the vyre had regained its strength. The vyre turned around and shoved its fist straight into and through Sara’s abdomen. Aviox let out a cry of sorrow and anger seeing the attack. Aviox swung his two handed silvthril blade going to decapitate the vyre. He was too late; the vyre misted itself and fled the scene. Aviox was found by Eshebi Kash and Asteli Kash in the middle of the swamp cradling his dead friend. Aviox let the Icyenes take him to their hideout where he would be safe. Aviox joined The Myreque for the soul purpose of finding the vyre that killed his wife. A few hours later, Aviox was found by Eshebi and Asteli Kash; still mourning over Sara’s lifeless body. They tore Aviox away from the swamps after letting him bury the one he loved. They flew Aviox over to the Myreque hideout inside a grotto. Upon arriving, the two Icyene had a disagreement about a group of vyres located in Canifis. They made Aviox leave the room so they could talk. He sat there, alone, vowing to himself that he would avenge Sara and Victor's deaths...even his mother. A New Hope? Aviox soon joined the Myreque and helped in their fight against the vyres. Aviox was still not fond of teamwork ever since the death of Victor and Sara. Although, Aviox may have disliked it at first, it soon grew to him as he met a woman within the Myreque. Aviox felt ashamed of himself for having feelings for Violante, but soon got over it once he, Violante, and Asteli were captured by vyres. Although Aviox knew Asteli was more important to their cause, he couldn’t help but think that he had to get Violante out of there. A few agonizing hours later, a good vyre talked the others into letting them all go. This was thanks to Aviox’s charming pull he had on the vyre. Though months past, fighting vyres on a daily basis, the group moved to Dragontooth Island. Going to Dragontooth Island was one of the best things that could ever happen to Aviox. This island was where he really got to see Violante and felt like he knew her. Aviox soon confessed his love for her and made sure she was safe at every possible moment. However, vyres soon found their hideout once more, causing the destruction of the Myreque. This turned to utter chaos as members were fleeing for their lives and people were being slaughtered. Aviox wanted to stay and fight, but he wanted to protect Violante at all costs. When he saw Violante go off with Asteli, he knew he wanted to live to experience another life, before going back. He knew in time, he had to go back to Morytania and die in Morytania. He had to do it for his mother, his father, Victor, and Sara. He would never forget those vows he made years ago… Knights of Saradomin Aviox followed Violante to Asteli within Misthalin. Asteli set up a group within the Edgeville Monastery called the, Knights of Saradomin. Aviox became a Knight Vanguard within the order, being one of the main defenders of the Knights of Saradomin. The main thing Aviox vowed to protect was Violante. He wouldn’t dare let her be harmed under his watch. The Red Rebellion Several months later within the order, The Red Rebellion began. Asteli ordered the Knights to gather within Ardougne to protect it from the rebels. Once the battle began, Aviox ran off in the fight, killing off many rebels. He did this until he ran into Aranitus Aren. Aranitus, hating that Aviox was in love with his “adopted” daughter, took Aviox and teleported to Morytania. Aranitus then sold Aviox to Aznas Harvale, the new patriarch to the Harvale coven of Vampyres. Prisoner to the Vyres Aviox was tortured severely, as he hoped for someone to save him. Several months went by and Aviox was as pale as a ghost. After all the blood tithes taken and lack of sunlight, Aviox was a weakened man. However, to his surprise Violante came to save him. To his dismay, she was also captured. With more and more Knights of Saradomin getting captured by the Harvales, all hope seemed lost. Everything changed when Asteli got her brother, Eshebi Kash, to come aid in Morytania against the coven of Vyres. Eshebi and Asteli took the Vyres out accordingly, Aznas escaping their fury. Asteli finally freed all her captured knights. Journey to a New Land After Asteli had gotten her followers back out of Morytania, she decided she needed a new Grandmaster of the Knights to take her place. Aviox thought he was a shoe in to become the new Grandmaster, but Asteli had found an old loyal Saradominist knight by the name of, Arcain Layne. Aviox respected this man and he led the Knights out of the Edgeville Monastery in search of new land. They traveled to Kandarin and headed deep underground, following a pathway. There, the group encountered a strange cyclopean being that went by the name, Big Bone. Big Bone allowed them entrance into his village, as they proved to be worthy Saradominists. As they ascended the steps to the surface, northwest of Kandarin, they saw the destruction of this old village. The village was named Townfall, according to Big Bone. Arkenth, a crazed dragon, had been terrorizing the village for a good while. So, the Knights of Saradomin rose up and captured the dragon. It took them a while, but they were able to do it. They locked the dragon away below the village and began to repair the broken village. Several months of repair, thanks to Brock Avery’s company, the Village of Townfall was repaired. Category:Saradominist Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:Knight Category:Myreque Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Crossbreeds